Tentang Dirimu dan Aku
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: welll, probaly Kakashi dan Obito silahkan baca dan komennya ya


Dis Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto].

Gendre abal-abal.

Pairing : Kakashi & Obito.

Tentang Dirimu dan Aku.

Ada satu fase dimana aku tak pernah mengerti dengan dirimu, Kakashi.

Atau karena aku tidak mengenalmu?

Atau karena aku adalah anak yang bodoh?

Akh, lupakan. Semua itu sudah basi. Saat ini, kita berdua berada di satu tempat yang sama lagi. Mungkin tempat persinggahan untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kita dengan Minato-sensei, Yondaime Hokage sebagai saksinya.

Kau tahu, Kakashi? Aku selalu melihat dirimu sedari dulu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu, tak sekalipun ku temukan dalam diriku. Kau mengertikan arah pembicaraan kita, Kakashi. Ini bukan soal perbedaan. Ini adalah soal yang sama yang sering kita pertengkarkan dan tentunya aku selalu kalah darimu, menjadi seorang pecundang keluarga terhormat Uchiha.

Tentu saja itu dulu. Setelah semua yang terjadi mengahancurkan semua pemikiranku tentangmu. Aku berbeda dengan dulu. Aku sudah berubah dan mengapa kau tidak, Kakashi? Kau selalu sama. Tak sekalipun aku temukan perubahan dalam dirimu. Kecuali, yah, kecuali melihat dirimu yang selalu bertambah kuat dari waktu ke waktu sehingga aku masih dibawahmu. Seperti saat ini aku dan kau menatap apa yang telah terjadi. Setelah semua mimpi yang kurencanakan di atas mimpi Madara Uchiha, kakek moyang keluarga Uchiha yang mengkhianati desa, akhirnya aku menyadari satu hal. Aku terlalu rapuh untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat sedangkan kau terlalu kuat hingga orang lain berpikir kau tak mempunyai kelemahan apapun.

Bagiku kau adalah orang yang sempurna dalam segala hal, Kakashi.

Kau mampu untuk berdiri di atas penderitaan meskipun tak satu orang pun tau tentang seberapa besar penderitaanmu. Kau hebat, Kakashi. Sangat hebat. Mungkin karena hal itulah aku iri dengamu. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang dapat membuatku bahagia selain Rin, seorang medic nin dalam team kita –dulu- yang kusukai. Tak ada celah yang bisa kumasuki di duniamu yang kau jaga terlalu lama. Entah karena aku yang terlalu sibuk atau kau yang terlalu lama menjaganya. Tapi mungkin karena kau yang seperi itu, kita ada disini disaksikan oleh orang-orang yang menghakimi kita –atau aku?-. tapi itu _mungkin_. Itu hanyalah pengandaian yang telah lama kulewati dalam dunia nyata yang telalu lelah kujalani. Andai saja dulu Madara Uchiha tidak menolongku, membiarkanku membusuk di bawah batu-batu yang menimbunku kala itu, mungkin semua ini tak perlu terjadi. Mungkin semuanya akan berjalan seperti desa di masa dulu dan aku tak perlu terlalu lama untuk menetap di dunia nyata ini, merasakan rasa kecewa yang amat karena diriku, dirimu dan dunia ini.

Tapi seberapapun aku menyalahkan orang lain atas rasa kecewaku, pada akhirnya ini jalan hidupku yang kupilih. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah dengan mengunjungi monument yang didalamnya terdapat namaku untuk terus menerus kau sesali. Itu semua percuma, karena ternyata aku masih hidup dan membuat banyak penderitaan bagi orang yang tak mengenal siapa kita. Jadi cukup, Kakashi. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku atau Rin karena kau pun tahu itu percuma.

Kini kita harus menuntaskan. Siapa diantara kita yang mengakhiri cerita menyedihkan ini, menang ataupun kalah kita harus menerimanya. Kini aku percaya, Kakashi. Hidup kita memang berakhir seperti ini. Ekstensi yang kau katakan padaku di masa lalu, aku akan menerimanya meskipun dulu sempat aku menolaknya. Karena apa yang kau katakan pada diriku di masa lalu itu benar, Kakashi. Mungkin hanya aku yang serupa dengan ucapan itu dan sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih karena kau menyadarkan diriku jika aku lemah dan tak berdaya. Maka, saat ini aku ingin kuat. Satu-satunya cara membuktikan aku telah kuat yaitu dengan mengalahkanmu, Kakashi. Bukan dengan yang lain. Tapi kau, Kakashi. Dirimu. Jadi tolong, jangan segan-segan untuk menyerangku karena dulu kita kawan dan harus kau tahu bahwa saat ini kita adalah musuh abadi. Aku sekarang telah melihat semuanya, Kakashi, dengan jelas. Maka dari itu aku akan menerimanya sampai akhir hidupku. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau akan menerimanya, Kakashi? Menerima takdir yang telah digariskan kepada kita yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Tapi aku bahagia karena aku bisa mengenalmu, Kakashi. Bertengkar denganmu adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku. Kali ini, aku ingin menerima kehormatan itu –sekali lagi- dengan bertarung denganmu, Kakashi.

Kalaupun kau mengatakan ini jalan yang kupilih, maka akan kukatakan pula ini jalan yang kau pilih juga. Setelah akhirnya aku sadar bahwa apa yang kulakukan salah –meskipun sejak dulu aku tahu kalau apa yang kulakukan salah- berkat muridmu, Naruto yang juga anak Minato-sensei. Kini aku telah memilih, lagi, dengan kesadaranku, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Madara Uchiha karena aku telah berjanji untuk mewujudkan harapannya. Sekedar untuk mengingat, apa yang akan kukatakan jika aku terlambat datang saat latihan, Kakashi?

"aku membantu orang tua"

Kau memang pintar, Kakashi. Kau mengerti maksudku. Jadi karena Madara Uchiha adalah seorang yang sudah berumur panjar, err, maksudku sudah menjadi kakek moyangku maka sekarang aku ingin mengabulkan impiannya yang sempat tertunda. Tak ada pilihan lain. Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan bahwa aku akan kosisten tentang pendirianku yang satu ini. Hehehe… kau kan tahu Kakashi kalau aku ini,.

Anak Baik yang Selalu Menolong Orang Tua.

.

.

.

FIN

Maaf ya ceritanya abal banget -_- tapi mohon direviws ya… hehehehe


End file.
